


If You Can't Stand the Heat, Get Out of the Kitchen

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Humor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Spanking, unusual lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	If You Can't Stand the Heat, Get Out of the Kitchen

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed when Severus whacked him on the bottom with a wooden spoon. 

"I told you more than once not to taste any of the chocolates," Severus said, rubbing his hand over the spot he'd just smacked. He smirked as Harry pushed back into his touch.

"What made you think I'd eaten anything?" Harry turned halfway around to face Severus, who moved his other hand to Harry's groin, now rubbing his arse and his cock through his trousers.

"In the first place, there was one missing." He gripped Harry firmly and watched his eyes flutter closed for a moment.

"What else?" Harry asked, slightly breathless.

"You have a smudge of chocolate on your trousers just here." He moved his hand slightly to the side. "You always wipe your hands on your trousers as if you were still a small child."

Harry blushed slightly before asking, "Any other clues?"

Here, Severus pushed Harry against the counter and reached for his buckle. Tugging Harry's trousers and pants down to his ankles, he stopped on the way back up to suck just the head of Harry's cock into his mouth for a moment. Harry groaned when he pulled off but then sighed as Severus wrapped his hand around his length.

"The reason I know you took one of my chocolates," Severus said, leaning in close and licking up the side of Harry's neck, "is that you like it when punish you for your disobedience and now you will get your wish. Turn around."

Severus watched as Harry spun, bracing his hands on the counter, legs shoulder width apart, shirt covering most of his arse. Severus lifted it up and could see the faint pink spot that remained from where he'd smacked Harry's arse moments ago.

Cock straining in his pants, Severus took a deep breath. "Ready?" He saw Harry's knuckles turn white and heard the exhalation of breath.

"Yesss."

Severus raised his arm and brought the spoon down right in the center of Harry's right cheek. 

Harry yelped then said, "One."

Severus continued smacking him, one cheek and then the other, biting the inside of his cheek when Harry's voice cracked when he got to nine.

"One more, Harry," he said softly, wishing he'd thought to Vanishing his trousers and pants before they started. Harry canted his hips back and Severus brought the spoon down, dropping it as soon as it connected. 

He reached for his zip and freed his cock as Harry turned and climbed up on the counter, spreading his legs wide. Wordlessly, wandlessly he Summoned the cooking grease and smeared it over his cock.

Harry's cock was glistening with precome and while Severus was desperate to taste him, he was even more desperate to get inside him. He pressed two greasy fingers to Harry's hole, slicking him and loosening him enough not to hurt him.

"Please," Harry said when Severus removed his fingers. Gripping his cock in one hand, he pulled Harry to him with the other, and they both moaned as Severus breached his hole, Harry's legs wrapping around Severus's waist, his back pressed to the counter.

Harry immediately started wanking himself as Severus thrust into him. There was no time for sensual lovemaking, they were both too far gone. 

The noises Harry was making were obscene and it wasn't long before he was coming between them, his arse squeezing Severus's cock like a vice.

As his fingers dug into Harry's skin, Severus growled as he came, cock pulsing deep inside Harry's arse. As his cock softened and slipped free, his fingers slowly loosened, his breath came in harsh pants, and his head fell to Harry's chest. 

"Why did you leave the chocolates out, Severus?" Harry asked, feigning innocence. He tucked a lock of hair behind Severus's ear.

Severus was tempted to lie but really there was no reason.

Looking up into Harry's brilliant green eyes, alive with mirth, he replied, a smirk playing at his lips, "I knew you'd take one."


End file.
